


Reminiscence

by Xerxes Break (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pandora Hearts Week 2020, pandora hearts week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Xerxes%20Break
Summary: Gilbert and Oz reminisce of the past, of childhood, and fond memories.
Kudos: 4





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for Pandora Hearts week 2020, with the prompt being "childhood". 
> 
> Not really much else to say, except I hope you enjoy! :)

“Hey Gil, do you remember when we were kids?”  
  
Gilbert glanced down at Oz, perched on the edge of a low wooden gate. “A bit, why?”

“Oh, I just wondered.” Oz swung his legs, a gentle smile creeping across his face. “Those days sure were fun……..” He gazed at the ground, a wave of nostalgia hitting as he remembered the old times. “Uncle Oscar would always make time for us, even when he was busy. I used to tease you all the time-”  
“And you still do.” Gilbert added, “That hasn’t changed at least.”

“I suppose it hasn’t.” Oz laughed lightly, “I just can’t help it though. You’re so easy to tease, it’s too much fun.”

“Of course it is.” Gilbert sulked, ruffling Oz’s hair. “You’re lucky I was so loyal, any other valet wouldn’t have stood for that.”

“I know.” Oz grinned, “That’s what makes you better than any other valet.” He tilted his head, then continued, “Anyways, Things were so simple when we were kids. Ada was so little, she just followed us around like a puppy, and we would play……...”

“You mean you would neglect your studies?” Gilbert teased, “Yes, I remember. I remember all of that. And I remember how much you would try to make up for it later……..”

“Ah, that I did…….” Oz agreed, “That was after that incident, I think.”

“It was.” Gilbert affirmed, “I remember that now. I was always worried about you, you know.”

“I know.” Oz nodded, the mood shifting to a more serious tone. “I guess I really pushed myself back then, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Gilbert spoke in little more than a strained whisper, as a scene flitted into his head, an old memory of Oz studying for hours on end. “I really…...I really thought that you…...”

“That I what?” Oz questioned.

“Ah, never mind.” Gilbert shook his head, going silent for a moment. “It’s nothing. Anyways, you’re right. Things were so much simpler back then. Although I guess for you, it wasn’t all that long ago.”

“It sure wasn’t.” Oz laughed again, “It’s so weird to think about. Everyone has gone and grown up without me, and I’m still just a kid.”

“Yeah, you are.” Gilbert muttered, earning a gentle smack on the arm from Oz. “But there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
  
“I guess you’re right.” Oz admitted, “Thanks Gil, this was nice.” Oz hopped down from the fence, a light grin on his face.

“Yeah, it was.” Gilbert watched as Oz ran off, lighting a cigarette and sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was pretty short, but I just wanted to write something simple and sweet for the two of them. They deserve a nice, quiet moment to talk things over. 
> 
> as always, comments are well appreciated! :)


End file.
